A Troublesome Encounter
by ForeverLittleRed
Summary: Yumiko only wanted to get through this American school without any trouble. She hated trouble. But then she met Percy Jackson, who was nothing but trouble. Now she was involved with troublesome things that should only be real in myths and going on quests that children should really not go on and running from real-life monsters. Why, oh, why did she have to meet Percy Jackson?


Percy's heart was racing. The blood was rushing in his ears as he dashed through the halls of Yancy Academy.

The feeling of the slightly viscous paint was clinging to his clothes, sliding down his back and over his face. He spat out some paint that had gotten into his mouth.

Darting to the left, he banged on the first dorm door he came across. Glancing back, his heart quickened at the possibility of getting caught by Nancy Bobofit and her goons again.

This had been his last clean uniform, and these were expensive. It wasn't like Bobofit could understand, being a rich daddy's girl, never knowing what it was like to have to scrape by for money.

His anger skyrocketed at the bully. Every rise she tried to get out of him. This was the sixth school he had to move to, he'd be _damned_ if he got expelled because of that snot-nosed brat.

His mother worked so hard for him to be here and stay here. And it wasn't like Smelly Gabe was going to help him with anything, especially not money.

The paint was slimy and cold against him, and he thumped harder on the dorm door.

A girl his age and slightly shorter than him opened the door. Her grey eyes scanned him up and down, emotionless, before looking back up at his.

"Please-" he barely got out before she tried to slam the door in his face.

Percy caught the door before it shut. "Please. It's Nancy Bobofit."

Emotions that Percy couldn't understand flitted across her face before she held the door open for him.

"Get in. Quick." Her voice held a slight accent, Asian in origin, lilting and putting enunciation on the wrong syllables.

He dashed into the room, thanking her profusely.

"Where was Bobofit and her idiots before you came to me?" she asked, grey eyes darkening.

"East wing, second staircase."

She nodded, pushing back her black hair. Wordlessly, she tied it up into a messy bun, eyes looking up in the corner of the room thoughtfully.

"Jackson, give me your shirt."

Percy's eyes widened, "What?"

"Just- shut up and give me your shirt," she growled, grey eyes darkening to nearly black.

He shut up and stripped off his shirt, the paint dripping onto the wooden floor, and handed it to her.

"Go shower. The bathroom's over there." She jerked her head behind him before leaving.

Percy stared at the door in confusion. Why would she need his shirt, dripping with paint?

His heart had calmed down to its regular tempo, and he relaxed his shoulders. Looking around the room, Percy noticed the Spartan style it held.

Bed pushed to the corner, drawers standing against the wall. Everything was neat and in its own little place. No significant memoirs stood out. No posters, no knick knacks. There was only a picture on the girl's nightstand.

He picked it up. A blond boy with blue eyes and a younger version of the girl smiled up at him.

There was more emotion in this photo than the girl he met minutes ago. Who was this girl? He didn't think he had ever met her in class. Though to be fair, he didn't know every person in class, and with how quiet she seemed to be, Percy doubted that he would have even realized if she was in his class.

He pushed his hair back away from his eyes and grimaced at the slimy feeling of paint still dripping on him. He had nearly forgotten the real reason he was here.

Eyes scanning the room, he spotted the bathroom. Percy set the frame down and got ready to shower.

* * *

Ashiya Yumiko was practicing her calligraphy when there was a banging on her door.

She glanced up, annoyed at the interruption but ignored it, silently hoping that whoever that was would go away.

Dorm inspections were yesterday, so it was doubtful that it was an inspection. It wouldn't be a teacher since it was a weekend, and they had their own wing at this hell hole of an academy.

The banging was insistent, bordering on panicked, and she growled when she messed up a stroke.

She stalked toward the door, an irritated '_What'_ ready to be growled out at the idiotic soul who had interrupted her practice.

A paint splattered Percy Jackson, dripping on the floor was not what she expected. She blinked in surprise before silently deciding that it wasn't worth it to find out.

When Jackson stopped her from closing the door, pleading, she was about to send him on his way until he said, "It's Bobofit."

Rage blinded her for a moment, she jerked her head inside, opening the door wider, "Get in. Quick."

He didn't say another word, bolting into the room.

"Where was Bobofit and her idiots before you came to me?" she asked, ideas bouncing around.

"East wing, second staircase."

She nodded. That would give her fifteen minutes at most if she wanted to lead Bimbo-bo away from her dorm.

Yumiko glanced at her painted door and eyed the hallway Jackson ran from, noting the paint tracks trailing into her room.

She knew that if the Bobo-bitch came running this way, she'd narrow in to the paint tracks like a hound dog. She needed to lead the bitch away from her dorm now. Otherwise there would be no holding back from either side.

An idea started to formulate in her mind, and the boy in her room was pivotal, more importantly the shirt he was wearing.

Tying up her hair, because she'd be damned before she allow her hair to get paint on it. "Jackson, give me your shirt."

She gritted her teeth, annoyed, when his eyes only widened. "What?"

"Just shut up and give me your shirt."

He was quick to strip after that. She grimaced at the feeling of the paint on her arms, wrinkling her nose.

"Go shower. The bathroom's over there." She nodded to the door behind him before leaving.

She looked at one of the tracks and used that one to begin. Squeezing the paint from the shirt, she made a trail of paint that went down the stairs and through a door.

Running back to her dorm room, she tossed the shirt into her bathroom sink and quickly washed her hands.

Grey sludge started to pool into the ceramic sink, leaving stains on the clay. Wrinkling her nose at the sight, she left it there for later and dried her hands. The shower was running, and Yumiko could see the outline of Jackson.

She dried her hands and headed back into her room. Rummaging through her drawers, she pulled out her largest sweater- a dark blue Yankee sweater- and her largest sweatpants.

She left it on the lid of the toilet seat for Jackson to find and started to clean her paint splattered floors.

It was ten minutes later that there was a knock on the door. She only locked the door then ignored it, focusing on finishing cleaning up first.

The knocking turned to pounding. "Hey Shit-ya, open up, Chink!"

Anger started to pool in her body, a furious pit in her stomach. She threw the towel she was using into the trash can. The shower turned off, and she had a moment's panic.

Yumiko went to the bathroom and murmured lowly to Jackson, "Stay put, Jackson. Bimbo's here and she brought some friends. Don't come out of the bathroom. There's a towel under the sink."

The pounding was insistent, and Yumiko thought the door might collapse under the weight of the fists.

"Thanks," Jackson said gratefully.

Yumiko tsked, "Just listen to what I say, alright, Jackson?"

Exiting the bathroom, she spun her hair into a towel she grabbed, splashing some water onto her neck and hands.

She yanked the door open, "What."

The tomato-face of Nancy Bobofit greeted her, "You see Jackson running through here?" She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, all splattered with bits of paint. Her pug-face was screwed up in an ugly sneer.

Keeping her face perfectly blank, Yumiko answered, "Who?"

"Percy Jackson. We were busy with target practice when he slipped past us." Nancy grinned, hefting up a balloon filled with paint. The anger Yumiko felt was nipping at her heels, wanting to be unleashed.

She held it back, "No, I haven't, Bobofit. I just took a shower. If you're looking for Jackson, he's not here."

"Yeah?" Bobofit raised her eyebrows. "Then why the hell are there paint marks on your door?"

Yumiko internally cursed, forgetting about that. Bobofit's smug face made her want to punch it, and her fists were curling closed.

She didn't let it get to her, "How should I know? I was showering, remember? Maybe he knocked while I was showering before running off. But I'm sure you thought about that."

"Whatever," Nancy said. "He's in here, I can feel it."

"What a stalker," Yumiko said, crossing her arms. "Do you also know his schedule and address while you're at it?"

Nancy's face turned an ugly red, the same color as her hair, as her anger got the better of her. "Now listen here, you slit-eyed bitch. I rule this school. Not you, not Jackson. Me. You got that?"

"Who cares?" Yumiko yawned. "Jackson isn't here, so go on your merry way and continue your reign elsewhere."

"If you don't move-" she started.

"And let you into my room?" Yumiko laughed humorlessly. "Forget it. I don't have to do anything, especially not let you into my room. Rules don't allow it."

"Rules also don't allow boys into girl dorms either."

"For the last time! He's not here!"

Nancy made a move as if to punch her when a goon stepped forward. "Nancy, there's paint over here. Jackson probably knocked before bolting."

The redhead growled in aggravation, glancing at a blank-faced Yumiko and the paint splatters on the floor.

"We're not finished with this, Shit-ya," she snarled.

"Can't wait," Yumiko drawled.

Nancy narrowed her eyes before smirking. She drew back her hand, and Yumiko's eyes widened.

She was too late to react, and her body was covered in paint.

Nancy's smug smirk was infuriating, "Oops." Her innocent act was even worse, "Oh well, guess that shower was worthless now, huh, Shithead?"

Bobofit cackled before racing off, leaving a paint-covered and fuming Yumiko in her doorway.

She closed the door, rage causing her hands to tremble.

"Is it safe?" Jackson asked, peeking his head out, and his eyes widened seeing her splattered.

"Shoot, here I'll get out and you can shower. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Jackson ushered her into the bathroom before she could realize, and Yumiko was left alone in her bathroom.

She washed methodically, and, in no time at all, she was clean again. Thankfully, the paint hadn't hit much of her hair, only a few strands. She was grateful for herself for tying up her hair.

Jackson was laying on her bed when she walked out, hair fully bundled up in a towel this time.

The sweater fit him just right when it was still too big on her. The sweats were short on him though, showing his ankles. He sat up straight when he saw her walk out, getting up and walking toward her.

"What happened?"

"Bobo-bitch." Yumiko said flatly. "She didn't take too kindly to me not telling her your whereabouts."

Jackson winced, "Sorry. I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do. Ugh, I cannot believe that harlot threw a balloon at me."

"Harlot?" He tilted his head at that, hair falling in front of his sea-green eyes.

"Prostitute."

Percy blinked before laughing. "That's a good one. But it's a little unfair to prostitutes, isn't it? Comparing Nancy to them?"

"Tch, whatever."

Percy grinned a crooked smile, reaching a hand out. "Percy Jackson."

Yumiko took it automatically, shaking his hand, "Ashiya Yumiko."

"Is," Jackson hesitated. "Is Ashiya your last name?"

Yumiko was taken aback, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I had a Japanese neighbor a couple years ago. Mrs. Tachibana. Kind lady, always gave me dango when she was my babysitter. She gave me a small crash course on Japanese culture."

"How'd you know I was Japanese? Most people would just…." Yumiko trailed off.

"Assume you were Chinese, I know. But they're usually always white, I find."

Yumiko's lips curled up at that. "Like the Bimbo."

"Like the Bimbo," Percy nodded seriously.

There was a beat before he started cracking up, and Yumiko's lips twitched into a small smile.

He was still wheezing when he asked, "So do you want me to call you Ashiya-san or can I be white and call you by your first name?"

Yumiko blinked again before shrugging. "I don't care. I've been calling you Jackson this whole time, so do what you will."

"Yeah, but it's your name. I don't want to be rude."

Whoever taught this boy manners, bless them. Yumiko thought. Not many people cared about a Japanese girl who wasn't technically an American citizen, choosing either to ignore her or bully her.

The fact that she looked different from them made her an easy target. Wide hips, and small stature, not to mention her grey eyes. A perfect target for bullying.

"Call me-" Yumiko took the leap. "Call me Yumiko."

"Yumiko," his voice rolled her name around, wrong inflections on the wrong consonants. "Nice to meet you."

"Whatever, Jackson. Get out of my room."

"What? I thought we were bonding," he protested.

She rolled her eyes, "I filled up my quota for social interaction already. And I want you out. It's getting late."

"Alright, I can sense when I'm not wanted."

"Out."

He walked toward the door, "Hey, Yumiko, are you in Brunner's?"

"You figure it out," she retorted before pushing him out the door. She unraveled her hair, walking back toward the bathroom.

She noticed the dirty clothes in the sink and closed her eyes. "Shit."

* * *

Percy was intrigued by Ashiya Yumiko. There weren't many that would help him fend off Nancy Bobofit.

Most were scared of her, leaving them her victims or bystanders that wouldn't get in her way.

He was one of the few who stood up to her. It left him as one of her biggest targets. But that didn't make him feel bad. He could take it. Bobofit was nothing compared to Smelly Gabe anyway.

If it meant not letting other innocent kids as Nancy's victims, then he was all for it.

Percy walked down the darkening halls of Yancy Academy, being careful not to let any of Nancy's friends catch him.

Yumiko was an enigma. He had never met her before, but she let him into her dorm and saved him from Nancy. She wasn't averse from him like the other students at Yancy were, and it was refreshing to have someone who wouldn't avoid him.

He had Grover, yeah, but that hadn't been a thing until a few months ago. And he still wasn't sure if that was a true friendship or not.

But he had to protect Grover. That guy couldn't protect himself from a falling leaf, let alone Nancy Bobofit.

Yumiko could, with what he overheard while he was hiding in the bathroom. Maybe they could be friends.

Percy blinked when he reached his dorm room. He opened it, seeing Grover reading a book and muttering to himself.

The door closed, and Grover snapped his head up, eyes open wide at Percy. "Percy!" he bleated. "Where have you been? And whose clothes are you wearing?"

"Was running from Bobofit, and I got messy from the paint balloons she was hurling at me. So I showered and changed at Ashiya Yumiko's."

Percy realized that she still had his clothes. He grinned, another reason to see her.

Grover seemed to pale as Percy continued speaking. "Ashiya? _Yumiko_ Ashiya? Percy, I don't think you should be talking to her."

"Huh? Why not?" Percy asked, walking forward and falling back down onto his bed.

"It's just- do you hear the things they say about her?"

"No?" Percy said, glancing at Grover's pale face. There was something in his eyes that Percy couldn't quite decipher, a sorrow in it that he couldn't quite figure out. "I didn't really know she existed until ten minutes ago."

"Well, you should. People say she's in a gang. And that she has serious anger issues."

Percy pushed himself up, staring at Grover in bafflement. "Yumiko. In a gang." He expected Grover to grin and laugh, but the boy only nodded seriously, face grave.

"Yeah, so just stay away from her, Perce. I don't want to see you hurt." Grover said, voice slightly pained.

"Whatever, Grover." He couldn't picture it. Yumiko being in a gang seemed ludicrous, her short stature alone wouldn't give her much of an advantage in a gunfight.

"I'm serious, Percy, I can't protect you from her."

Percy just stared at Grover. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." A pause before he changed the subject. "Did you get the Algebra homework? I don't have a clue on how to factor anything. And Dodds is a bitch about explaining it."

* * *

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**I just want to start out by saying that I do not hate Annabeth. I love her to pieces. Holy shit, she's an amazing character, and her dynamic with Percy is _magnificent_. She could crush me, and I would thank her. But like this is practically a self-insert and my 12 year old crush on Percy rising with a vengeance. Especially after the whole musical going on Broadway (thank the gods). My obsession has returned as well as my crush. But now I can write about it instead of just imagining. So, yeah, this _is_ basically a TLT rewrite, so what? I probably won't even update that much to be honest. This is just me wanting to get it out. (Not to mention my thousand of other WIPs) Anyway, comment what you liked or disliked down below, and I will see_ you_ in the next chapter.**

**Goodbye, bye, bye!**

**(Also I know that they're 12. I have met a plenty 12 year olds with a potty mouth even worse than mine. And that's saying something.)**


End file.
